


世界第二的秘密间谍

by Tremella



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 翻译





	世界第二的秘密间谍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The second best secret agent in the world [revised]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385274) by [Chimerari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimerari/pseuds/Chimerari). 



 

**世界第二的秘密间谍**

 

_“比如说，你来到了这个地方。但是在过去的一些可能性中，你是我的敌人，在另一些可能性中，是我的朋友。”——博尔赫斯《迷宫》_

 

开始时，那感觉很微弱，以至于吉姆觉得需要把它压抑住。这场战争已经足够阴暗了：灰色的阴影，没人知道底线在哪儿，没有明面上的枪声。

他刚从一个欧洲任务回来，像穿进最喜欢的毛衣一样地滑进英语环境。老总要他直接去汇报，所以吉姆把自己从沙拉特拽出来，没洗脸没刮胡子。

一小时后，他从老总的办公室逃出来，感到从未有过的筋疲力竭——这是在老狐狸的窥探下常见的副作用。电梯停下时吉姆眨了眨眼，他发现自己面对着的人正是比尔，这个和他一样六英尺多高的家伙，颧骨上有着高兴的红晕。

“吉姆！老伙计。”比尔拍上他的肩膀，并把手留在那儿，电梯门嘎吱嘎吱地再次关上。“我得说，你看起来糟透了。那些异国美食都没满足你吗？”

吉姆的脸上露出了几个星期甚至近几月以来真正的笑容：“我曾经学着去消化各种东西，但是老总那儿的茶和饼干还是快要杀了我。”

比尔捧腹大笑，叫吉姆的肩膀向后撞到金属：他活着，他回家了，最后谢天谢地他还可以期待一场得体的夜谈。

“好吧我的朋友，休息一会去。我们找别的时间再见，你一定得告诉我所有的事，你冒险中所有卑劣的细节，你必须的。”比尔又使劲攥了他的胳膊一下，就离开了，外衣的下摆像海鸥拍打翅膀。

吉姆皱起眉头。他们总是会在从任务回来的那一天里见面：吃个晚餐，或者是喝点威士忌放松一下。也就是说，这是个不言自明的传统。没有雪、没有雨、没有工作、没有什么侵略战争横亘在他们私人并且通常是令人遗憾地短暂的重聚中。

直到现在。

之后，他自己随意地思考着，比尔可能是有什么紧急的任务。然而，阿勒莱因，这个努力想展现自己和上层关系亲近的家伙，强力地否决了他这个想法。

“我们都坐那儿玩手指呢。五楼跟‘妈妈们’一样清闲。”

这就是怀疑的第一个迹象，并迅速地蔓延着。

 

——————————————

 

蒙蔽他的不是什么简单的忠诚或信任。但最可能是因为傲慢：他自认为是所有人中最 _了解_ 比尔的，了解他精彩而有瑕疵的大脑中所有的病态和转变。

他们没有人有权利去说出那个神圣的动词，他现在意识到了。

 

——————————————

 

他们见面的酒吧，像其他的一样：阴暗、烟雾弥漫，一些顾客们低着头低声交谈着。吉姆把自己融入他们，坐在对着门的位置。一台留声机，转盘永无休止地转，发出轻柔尖细的声音。

吉姆没有关注时间，只是肩膀耷拉着想着自己的事。当比尔出现的时候——一条围巾半围在他脖子上，他注意到酒杯里的冰已经都化了。

比尔不喜欢等人，也很少叫他的朋友经历这样的事情。吉姆半打趣半困惑地抬起一根眉毛。比尔道歉了好些遍，并付了今晚余下的酒钱。

当他们最终蹒跚着出去时，比尔已经重重地靠在他身上了；没有圣诞聚会喝得那么多，但是很活跃，从一种语言换到另外一种语言，寻找着一些恰当的表达，吉姆都难以跟上他。

他们突然在一间裁缝店门口停下：比尔在商店的窗户上按上一只手，并拒绝挪动，晃悠着脚步。他仔细看着橱窗陈设，这叫吉姆站在那儿有些困惑。

“你有没有觉得——”软毡帽在他鼻子上留下了阴影，把那熟悉的侧脸分成两截，“——你必须要出门寻找一些什么新的东西，否则你的世界就死掉了？”

比尔一定有能给最乏味的夜晚带来一些戏剧化的天赋。

吉姆思考了一会儿，把脸转向街灯那边：“不，我不是那种寻求刺激的类型。”

比尔哼了一声：“资深的旅行者居然这么说。”

“大部分冒险都是推在我身上的任务，”吉姆更正道，他伸出一只手围着比尔的肘部，把他拉过来。

比尔可以被看见的那只眼睛对着黄色的光线，聚焦在吉姆左肩后方的什么地方。吉姆的脊骨突然升起一阵寒意，他把手臂围得更紧：“来吧，你可以在你舒适的客厅里继续高谈阔论任何事。”

比尔跟着他进了一辆出租车，他温暖的重量轻易地就离开了吉姆的手臂。

 

——————————————

 

吉姆对顶层发生的事并不知情；他是个工蜂，只需要知道基本的信息碎片。他经常被短时间召唤到任务中，之后就是独自一人在另一边呆几个月。

他的上一个任务是在苏联占领的德国，一个本该相对简单的事，但是最后变得一团糟。在几个月的试探后，目标改变了心思，于是必须在他过早地意识到之前就叫他封口。这种脏活不管是否在计划中，都从来不令人高兴。而当你正在用着一个非官方的假身份时就更糟了：吉姆不太经常扮演外交官角色——他通常是记者，或者偷偷溜进溜出国家的难民。

在痛苦的三个星期捉迷藏之后，他使用缓慢的手段移动回家：莱茵河渡船、火车、长途汽车。当他到达比尔家的前门时，已经花掉了他最后的10磅，而他眼睛下的阴影更像永久的淤青。

比尔看了他一眼，就立刻把沙发上躺着的年轻人赶走了。

那一晚他们分享了比尔那张软得可笑的床，被子盖到下巴下——这是他们大学生涯留下的另一个传统，在节假日的时候互相陪伴，甚至不需使用客房。

晚餐时的交谈很少，他们都不觉得需要什么闲聊。而现在，他们满意而疲倦地互相眨着眼睛，脑子里所有咯吱作响的噪音都安静了下来。

比尔在黑暗中眯着眼，眉头皱着。

“老爷爷，你眼睛已经不行了？”吉姆笑着。

比尔喷了一口气，说：“我想，你升职了之后就可以免除这些临时的旅程。”

“我终究还是一个步兵。”吉姆耸了耸肩，“并且说真的，我喜欢这样。文字游戏对我来说太无聊了。”

“我知道。”

在几秒之中吉姆觉得他看起来阴暗、衰老，他的声音更多的是顺从而不是纵容。而后阴影离去，那是比尔·海顿又望过来，眼睛弯着如同整个宇宙都因他自己的欢乐而存在。

 

——————————————

 

吉姆知道有关他们的传言。伟大的海顿-普莱多搭档，人们这么耳语着，他们的关系之深叫人难以想象。大部分都是错的。他们的友谊在战前很久就开始了，这是真的，比圆场里一半人的婚姻时间都要长。而任何持续那么长时间的事，在他们的世界里都是猜疑的起源。每次面试都是，从官员审查到特别行动执行，这个话题总被这样或那样提起。中央登记处大概能把他们的时间表精确引述到每一小时。

间谍们比别人更加地对爱（或者爱的幻象）不健康地着迷。

 

——————————————

 

之后则是那该死的画。

那是他在比尔的书房中游荡时随意发现的。比尔正在厨房里弄出一个交响乐团的噪音，仿佛回到笨拙的年轻时代，那时候他还不是海顿先生。

吉姆在等待的时候把盖在画架上的布料掀起来，更多地是出于无聊而不是好奇。

他当然很熟悉比尔的作品，从草稿到真人大小的画。他知道比尔特别喜爱蓝色和绿色，而作画介质反映了他的内心——水彩是自我放纵，油画则是娱乐。

而这次是一些完全不同的东西，一场战争：红色在每一个想象的阴影中，在画布上扭曲，相互撕裂。织物没有因笔触的纯粹力量而撕裂，简直是个奇迹。

肩膀上的拍打叫吉姆蹦了起来，他转过身来看到比尔的眼睛，他的心脏跳动着。

“你走神到几英里外了。”比尔的嘴巴抽动着，他递给对方一个冒着热气的杯子，“这对于著名的吉姆·普莱多来说太不寻常了。”

吉姆把杯子拿在手里，只是为了叫他手上有些事做。“看起来我还是没开发出对艺术的品味。”

“这难以称得上艺术，就是些玩意。”

 

——————————————

 

一个月之后，摩洛哥的间谍网被炸上了天，一个接一个如同羊圈里的羊。而牧羊人彼得·吉列姆，将将逃脱。

 

——————————————

 

吉姆在摩洛哥的那堆混乱停止之后，才知道这个事。这是在那任务与他被流放到布里克斯顿之间的时候（虽然是受到欢迎的，但怎么说都是流放）。

他们从未共事过，但他听说过吉列姆，一个彬彬有礼的家伙，迷人但从不出格，是一个慢热但强力的天生的间谍指挥者。

现在年轻的彼得回到了他三年前开始的地方，身边没有一个提的上的间谍。这时候他被放在了一个银行的岗位，也就比肯特郡的教职高级那么一点。

尽管如此，他们还是花了几个月的时间评估他，出于一种罕见的慈悲行为。有人说，沙拉特的家伙们高兴地搓手的时候，海顿表现得很愤慨。

_那可怜的小子经受得还不够多吗？我上次看到他的时候，他背对着墙边像个螃蟹那样走路_ _。_

这使得调查工作迅速结束。

吉姆有些惊讶：彼得可以说是史迈利的人。而在他们文明的外表下，比尔和史迈利从未看对过眼。

“我并不是要把他招进我的俱乐部，如果这就是你想知道的。”比尔假笑着，苍白的脚趾在地毯上扭动。

“那是为什么呢？”

“我挺喜欢他的。”吉姆等着他继续说。“除此之外，他也叫我想起自己。”

“怎么说？”

“理想主义。”比尔举起他的玻璃杯做了个敷衍的敬礼，“但是，他保留这个特质的时间比我可长多了。”

吉姆一口气喝掉了自己的酒，烧得他瑟缩了一下。

 

——————————————

 

之后他又碰到了彼得几次，在走廊里和比尔说上几句话，或互相在对方的办公室里抽烟。这些没有引起人们太多的注意（因为低声猜测前一天谁说了什么，是那些人秘密生活中的高潮）。

然而当吉姆发现彼得在比尔家的门厅里穿上外套的时候，他需要作出些努力才能保持中立的表情。

他们在狭窄的走廊里匆匆地打了个招呼，互相挤过去，他们的动作如同精确的镜像，吉姆想这应该有些可笑。

比尔的头发乱蓬蓬地翘着。他转过去背对着，吉姆在门厅停下，拿起了一张晨报，又放下。

“圆场内外都有很多其他的人。”吉姆保持着轻声。

“他昨天晚上特别难过。”比尔还是没转过神来。

他们这一行，分享负担再进一步就是上床，吉姆清楚这一点。“好吧，我不认为乔治——”

有东西掉入水槽中，发出声响。

“想想，吉姆，想想啊！”比尔并没抬高他的声音，但是每一个音节都流露出愤怒，“史迈利是他想和之交谈的最后一个人。并且我也不是说只有昨天晚上。”

“我只是为你的行为而担心。”

“对不起，我只是……”比尔没说完这句话，揉了揉自己的脸。吉姆挥了挥手结束这个道歉。

“你的意思是？”

“史迈利已经疏远他一段时间了。”比尔瘫倒在沙发上，“这是明智之举。他不能把自己的名字拖入摩洛哥那个事务。人们都知道彼得是他的门徒，这已经够糟糕的了。”

他们沉默了。吉姆把舌尖伸向右边的臼齿，这是一种他还没摆脱的习惯。比尔的眼睛闭上，用食指在扶手上敲出一个节拍。

许久之后，吉姆叹气道：“有时候我怀念战争。”

比尔头靠着后面，眼睛眯起来。

“我们对抗德国人，然后故事结束。然后现在是俄国人，是表兄，五楼对抗白厅。混乱，完全的混乱。”

“他们在招募你的时候，没发现这些小细节，哈？”比尔挖苦地笑道。

“对你来说或许是。我本就没什么闪光点，显然是有人把我的名字就写在了那虚线上，就是那样。”

比尔闭上了一只眼睛，假装自己一无所知：“我的记忆可能错了，但是我似乎记得你有很多很有说服力的参与。”

两个人都大笑起来，笑到眼泪从眼角流出。

 

圆场里没有人有胆量直接这么问：你们是爱人吗？

如果他们这样做了，吉姆可能开门见山地说——简而言之，是的。

那时候他们还是孩子。每个人都知道孩子们是怪胎，他们会尝试任何东西。即使大部分朋友并不会在睡觉时把温暖的手伸进对方的短裤里。他记得比尔告诉他，这就像亲吻女孩一样，你要做的就是决定是谁来倾斜头部。

那最终是比尔来决定的，而吉姆则一直呆呆地盯着他的左耳垂。

当时在牛津这不是什么大事，而后就停止了，只是因为他们长大了。这也没改变他们之间的什么。

“形影不离”，就像康妮指出的那样。

 

圣诞聚会每年都是个同样吵闹和讨厌的事情，酒水免费，音乐喧闹，廉价装饰品挂在天花板上。就好像一个开关被翻转过来，一年中的一个晚上，大家扔掉西装雨伞的伪装，叫自己的真面目出现。如果俄国人看到了他们，得向孩子们告诫西方是多么的道德败坏。有一次甚至警察都被招来了，因为噪声实在太严重。MI5为此一直嘲笑他们到一月。

吉姆有礼貌地交谈着，杯子几乎是空的。布里克斯顿在三天前开了自己的聚会，他的肝脏还在恢复中。

而另一方面，比尔从一张桌子转到另一张，说着笑话，拍着别人后背，仿佛他们都过时了。当他找到吉姆的时候，笑容闪烁着如同他们刚分享了什么私人笑话。

老总嘴里叼着一根烟，在屋里和康妮转着圈。华尔兹使他的银发发梢扑动着。他深陷的眼睛看起来有些尴尬，就像所有不情愿的舞者一样。他们绕着史迈利转了一个圈，后者笨拙地拖着脚溜达着。托比和两个女士一起跳舞，他古怪的衬衫（蓝底色上的银色佩斯利花纹）在这群节日人群中变得不起眼。史迈利的妻子也是个焦点，深色的头发在红裙子后垂下来，无论走到哪里都吸引着目光。

一个快乐而功能失调但互相依赖的家庭。很合适，在这一末日景象中，家养植物长出了耳朵，而钢笔能杀人。

午夜之后，客人们开始分批离开：退休的图书管理员和看门人先离开了，然后老妈妈们高高兴兴地顶着卷发踩着高跟鞋走了，直到最后只剩下这些老家伙，皱着眉头盯着他们的酒杯。吉姆站起来，想要在比尔离开之前跟他说再见。

他扫了一眼房间和走廊里，都没有比尔。可能他忙于掀那些年轻姑娘们的裙子去了，吉姆这么对自己说。最后，他透过通往后花园的双层门向外看。

几个阴影中传来沙沙声。吉姆忽略了他们，每年这段时间的这种短暂浪漫都是寻常的事。直到一抹红色吸引了他的眼睛——吉姆又看了一眼，确定那肯定是安女士昂贵的裙子。

而那双手环着她的腰。

吉姆急匆匆地退了出来，尽可能安静地走回去。尽管整栋建筑都能听到他的心跳如鼓。

他把最近的一桶潘趣酒倒空在一个杯子里，一口喝了一半。

吉姆又喝了一口瑟缩了一下，真是典型的比尔，总是追寻迷人的情调。

他奔流的思绪被大厅另一端的响动打断了。一个戴眼镜的熟悉身影在入口处停下，驼着背。史迈利脸上的表情是如此完美地空白，他可能根本没有一张脸，有的只是一团皱纹。

吉姆以一种不舒服地同情心望向了别处，他不能见证如此私人的心碎。

比尔游荡回来花费了十分钟或永远的时间，发丝都没乱。吉姆有一种感觉，他好像从来没见过这个人，他看着的是一张陌生的脸，又在其中试图找到些他认识的蛛丝马迹。

比尔感觉到他的目光，转过身来向他挥手。

吉姆曾接收到比尔无数个微笑；高兴、困惑、害羞、幸灾乐祸，以及一两次的挑逗。

而这一个一直在他脑海里重复着，一次又一次：从比尔嘴角开始，一种有意识的温暖同时出现又消失。

这就是结局的开端。

 

——————————————

 

老总的面孔就像他的秘密一样多。吉姆对他最后的印象是一个老人，神智失常地由内向外燃烧着。一具困在歪斜房子里的骷髅，摆弄着棋子和纸片。

一个脱离了时代和朋友的人。

吉姆有些晕眩地离开了那狭窄的公寓，肺部充满了浓烟。转角处牛奶车的嗡嗡声靠近。伦敦醒了。

 

——————————————

 

人们可以质疑比尔海顿很多事情：他的方法，他的目标和价值。但是吉姆从来没有怀疑过他对英格兰的热爱：一种不时与沙文主义接壤的信念。

最终，像其他事一样，这就是吉姆所下的赌注。

 

——————————————

 

他在八点刚过的时间到了比尔的房子。在十小时之后他将登上一架飞机前往巴黎，搭载着他从老总那儿套出来的一半故事。

“这次是去哪儿？”比尔接过来他的外衣并挂起来。

“布达佩斯。”

吉姆记得他们前晚谈话的一点一滴。他的叙述生涩，不带有他个人的感受。比尔也没有评论这整个假设，只是对自己的代号有些感兴趣。

“裁缝？难道不应该是托比的吗。”

吉姆声音沙哑地笑了一声，心思在别处。

在他离开之前，比尔把一只手放在吉姆的肩膀上，拇指掠过他领子上方裸露的皮肤。他们在门厅里脚对脚地站着，被阴影笼罩。比尔的声音很轻，轻得仿佛担心被人偷听。

“一路平安，吉姆。”

吉姆拍了拍他的胳膊，以作宽慰，而他自己并没感到什么宽慰：“你也一样。”

他们说这些都是出于传统，死刑判决都是小声说出来的。

 

——————————————

 

他一直等待审判官下令执行，就像发生在那个可怜的无名女人身上一样。他等待着那些人放弃自己，因为他只是一直在重复他们已经知道的事。

有时候他希望他们已经这么干了。

 

——————————————

 

“画条线”，那就是艾斯特哈希说的。忘记什么锅匠裁缝，忘记老总、圆场。吉姆你是个幸运的人，你还有新的生活。

有一阵他确实是这么做了，出于纯粹的固执，或许是为了生存，而那是比勇气更为持久的。

吉姆用最平凡的事叫自己忙碌起来：固定房车，使它不会在自己走动时晃动，精心修改每一篇草草写成的小文章，把蔬菜切成越来越小的块炖起来。晚上跑步两英里保持健康，确保当他脑袋挨到枕头的时候已经累得只想睡觉。

那个在第一天就接近他的胖小孩总在这儿游逛，给房车的锡片墙壁增添了闪烁的阴影。吉姆用一种神圣的恐惧感来接受友谊的象征：一颗弹珠、一件木制品、一个泥捏的小人。当他爷爷在医院的床上，脆弱而沉静地等死的时候，他也是这样做的。

他想知道这孩子是否能闻到他如影随形的死亡气息。

吉姆决定称呼他的新朋友为大胖，因为比尔这个名字，和其他所有东西一样，都是属于“线”的另一边。

 

————————————————

 

信是史迈利给他带来的，放在一个棕色的信封里。吉姆都不想拾起来，他耳朵里鸣叫着。

“你读过了么？”

“没有。”史迈利看起来有些惊讶。这时候吉姆知道了：这个行动完全结束了。现在比尔对双方都没用了，他想要说什么，都只是词汇：被写下来、扔掉、遗忘。

 

——————————————

 

他读了好几遍，直到膝盖疼痛叫他发出嘶声。吉姆低下头，意识到他一直在捏自己。

之后他长时间散步，穿过空的板球场，走上棕色的冲沟，湿漉漉的鞋子咯吱作响。他在发抖，冰冷的雨水从脖子后面倒下，麦金托什雨衣很早之前就不管用了。但是他一直走着，一步一步地。无论如何他需要些空气。

校长很顺利地就接受了“母亲生病了”这么一个故事，他皱着眉头看着站在地毯上滴水的吉姆。也没人来质疑他是怎样得到这个信息的。

 

——————————————

 

沙拉特的安全措施令人担忧。吉姆观察了两天，周围竟然没人巡逻，无论白天还是晚上。比尔很少离开小屋，卫兵给他带来换洗衣物和食物，以及从本地商店购买的烟。

这简直是小孩过家家。

店主感到困惑，但是还是听从了吉姆的要求，把一包普通的烟换成了吉姆提供的，并答应专门卖给那个脸上有疤的人。

吉姆知道烟盒里能藏很多东西：地图、底片、甚至武器。他在两张金属箔之间夹了个纸条。

一个时间和地点。

之前一直管用，所以这次也没理由被忽视。

 

——————————————

 

吉姆走到树林深处，正像他承诺的那样，在十一点刚过的时候。月亮是新月过后一个星期的样子，一切都是海军蓝和焦墨黑色以及柔和细碎的影子。

雪在云层里，吉姆可以闻到其中的尖锐。

他看到了一个弓着身的剪影，烟雾在其身旁。

吉姆僵住了，该死的肩膀又开始了，枪伤的疼痛蔓延到他的胸口。

他以为自己知道比尔为什么会同意来。他以为自己检查了那些理由，知道每一行打了多少勾。但是现在什么都没有了，仿佛这个想象中的桶的底部都漏了。

比尔打破了沉默，用鞋尖踩灭了烟。“我以为你不会来的。我在莫斯科腐烂掉是你能想象的最好报复。”

比尔走近他，眼睛盯着比尔睡衣领子的褶皱：“在过去三天里我改变了很多次主意，简直难以计数。”

比尔的手指抽搐了一下。“所以最终是什么叫你决定的？”

“你最终还是把我弄出来了。”吉姆的指甲抠进汗湿的手掌中，颤抖没有减轻。

他想说，他觉得他们是朋友的时间长于……他们现在这种状态（不管现在算是个什么）。但是另外一千个事情涌上来，挤在那儿，即使这样他还是觉得他们最后的对话不能讨论那些没有意义的“为什么”和“怎么回事”。

“吉姆。”比尔吸了一口气，脸颊上的肌肉颤动着，“我是一个非常自私的人，并完全意识到了这一点。我只想请求你这个，因为——”他几次开口又闭上，没有发出声音。

吉姆觉得他的下巴变得紧张起来。比尔本该是反应敏捷的辩论者。

“出于报复的目的，”比尔向前走了一步，浅色的眼睛几乎变得无色，“或者怜悯，或者爱。但是看在上帝的份上，快动手吧。”

然后和它一起生活下去。在每天早晨醒来的时候，在每天晚上睡觉的时候，都如影随形。吉姆发出了一声苦笑，尝到了舌头上的冷铁味：“你总是有能获得你想要东西的本领。”

比尔坚定不移地凝视着他的眼睛。他的太阳穴被什么小东西顶着，毫无疑问是个枪管。那张皱巴巴的纸上的文字闪回来：

_让它在这里结束吧，吉姆。不要十年在铁幕后，与世界切断联系。_

吉姆把他们之间的距离缩得更小，他的额头贴在比尔的肩膀上。膝盖弯曲仿佛他所有的骨头都争先恐后地离开了这个身体，

他想，我需要你。无声的笑声从他的喉咙里爬出来。我需要你，这一会儿，就现在这一会儿。我需要你，因为我还没准备好做我已经做的事情。

他们一动不动地站在那里。吉姆的左手握着比尔的右手，抓得那么紧甚至要留下瘀伤。

他觉得这一次比尔冲向了自己。

被惊吓的鸟类从头顶上飞过。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
